PROJECT SUMMARY After an extensive and inclusionary Strategic Planning process coordinated by the Administrative Core, the Einstein/Rockefeller/CUNY (ERC)-CFAR was developed, organized and structured so that its Cores and SWGs would drive and support a multi-disciplinary and highly interactive research program aligned with the priorities of the FY 2015 OAR Trans-NIH Strategic Plan for HIV-related research and its overarching goal -to stop new HIV infections ?so that we can all once again live in a world without AIDS.? The ERC-CFAR brings together investigators from three leading institutions, the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (Einstein), Rockefeller University (Rockefeller) and the School of Urban Public Health at CUNY College, City University of New York (CUNY), whose highly significant investigative programs span the full spectrum of research, from the ?bench to the bedside to the community and back to the bench?. The Administrative Core provides a governance structure that integrates the input of ERC-CFAR leaders from Einstein, Rockefeller and CUNY, interdisciplinary faculty groups, internal and external scientific advisory boards, and community leaders and stakeholders to bring together and generate synergism among investigators engaged in the full range of basic, clinical, translational, behavioral and epidemiological sciences. The Administrative Core stimulates ERC-CFAR researchers to focus on ending the AIDS epidemic by integrating their collective resources and expertise to develop and implement novel multimodal approaches linking therapeutics development with behavioral and implementation science research. To accomplish this imperative, the Core coordinates a highly interactive and inclusive strategic planning process that includes the annual ERC-CFAR retreat, and meetings of the Executive and Steering Committees, the Internal and External Scientific Advisory Boards and the Community Participatory Partnership. The Core also provides the infrastructure for sound and dynamic financial management of the scientific Cores with the fiscal agility to reallocate funds and realign Cores and Scientific Working Groups (SWGs) to support emerging high-priority research initiatives in response to new OAR/NIH initiatives and/or advice and counsel from our Internal and External Scientific Advisory Boards. This is accomplished through the following four Specific Aims: 1) To develop and implement a strategic planning process that will quantitatively and qualitatively increase and improve collaborative, trans-institutional, interdisciplinary and translational HIV/AIDS research among Einstein, Rockefeller and CUNY investigators; 2) To utilize a responsive and inclusive scientific leadership structure and Cores and SWGs to drive synergism among Einstein, Rockefeller and CUNY investigators and to coordinate and expand the investigative and educational HIV/AIDS activities at Einstein, Rockefeller and CUNY; 3) To promote interactions of ERC-CFAR investigators with other inter-CFAR activities and with national and international colleagues, collaborators and institutes; and 4) To utilize outcome measures to monitor success in meeting ERC-CFAR goals and programs.